When the Dead Walk
by Black Devil White Demon
Summary: AU. Haruto is known in Gun Gale for his quick drawing skills, but is in reality a kind hearted 16 year old. But when the dead start walking and kill every human in sight, Haruto, his twin sister Ayumi, and his fellow friends and classmates will need to apply their virtual skills in order to escape the walking dead. Will feature OCs and canon characters (possible character death!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pain.

That was the only thing Haruto felt as he slowly slipped into consciousness.

Everything hurt.

Waves of agony slowly slithered up his spine, spreading chills and goosebumps.

Smoke stung his nostrils.

His skin was on fire yet no feeling was present in his left arm.

His ears rang with an alarming intensity.

Every nerve in his body screamed in pain.

His joints were on fire.

He tried to breathe but pain exploded in his chest.

His throat felt like sandpaper.

He tried to move his body, but it defiantly ignored his commands.

He tried to look around but his vision was clouded by smoke and everything looked blurry.

Minutes past before Haruto's senses slowly returned, but it might as well be an eternity.

When his vision returned, Haruto's eyes widened as he stared in shock at his sister's motionless form.

He could see her clearly. A nasty gash was present in her forhead and blood trickled down her face and cheek, forming a dark pool around her head. Her hair and clothes were also stained with blood.

_Ayumi!_

Mustering up all his willpower, Haruto flipped himself over with still functioning right arm and began the arduous and agonizing task of crawling over to her. He struggled, for every inch was a battle as he pulled himself down with one arm.

A battle he had to overcome.

He summoned up strength he never knew he had and forced his crumpled body to pull itself up next to her.

He shook Ayumi's petite body with his good hand, but her body did not offer up any response.

_Don't do this to me._

_Don't do this to me!_

Suddenly, Ayumi stirred.

Haruto felt relief course through his body as Ayumi groggily opened her eyes. She looked at Haruto and opened her mouth, pointing behind him. She moved her trembling lips, but no words came out.

He then realized he couldn't hear anything at all. He turned his head towards a broken window and saw what Ayumi was pointing at.

He could see dozens of shambling figures in the distance, slowly advancing towards them. It was then Haruto noticed his surroundings. Shattered glass was everywhere, cutting into his skin and above him were seats.

Then he realized it.

_The bus._

He looked around and saw the sprawled and crumpled heaps of his classmates, all of them covered in blood and glass.

He looked back out the window and his brain paused as he tried to process what he was looking at. It resembled a person, but it couldn't have been one.

He wore a tattered business suit and his skin was ghostly pale. His eyes were pearly white and something dark red covered his mouth and lower jaw. His mouth hung open and a eerie moan escaped it. It was monotonous and droning, yet it sent chills up his spine.

As his mind started to clear, a painful memory flashed before his eyes. The bus swerving through the chaos ridden streets, everyone shouting at the top of their lungs.

A loud metallic crunch followed by glass shattering and more screaming. The euphoric sensation of weightlessness and the bone shattering impact against cold hard steel.

Before he could do anything else, a spike of pain overwhelmed him and everything slowly faded into black.

A/N: this is a new fanfic and will feature original and canon characters. It will take place offline in the real world, but set in the aftermath of the Death Gun incident. Also, even though everyone uses honorifics in Japan, I will not use them, solely because they are distracting. If you have a suggestion, leave a review. Thanks. :)


	2. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

"Wake up sleepyhead. Class is about to start."

Haruto groaned as he opened his heavy eyelids. He winced as the classroom's fluorescent lights blinded him. "Who turned on the sun?" he muttered, shielding his fragile eyes.

Rin broke out into a mischievous grin. "Oh, don't tell; you stayed up all night playing Gun Gale, right?" Rin took Haruto's silence as an answer. "If you keep doing that, your grades will start to slip, if they haven't already," he remarked.

"Don't patronize me. It's too early for that. Besides, you know as well as I do that you were probably up all night as well playing ALfheim and probably flirted with every girl you met," countered Haruto. "Your grades and your attempts at flirting have been slipping ever since you got your AmuSphere."

Rin's grin vanished as quickly as it came. Haruto and Rin had been best friends since the first year of middle school, so by then, they could predict each other's pastimes.

Still, some things were best left unsaid. "Why you got to be like that, huh?"

"I've been insomniac for the entire week. I just can't sleep and it's making me grumpy," Haruto explained, massaging his aching temples. He reached into his backpack and removed a bottle of Asprin from one of the side pockets. He removed two pills and quickly downed the small pills. When he was finished he apologized, "Rin, I'm sorry for saying what I did. Can you forgive me? "

Rin rolled his eyes and slumped into his seat next to Haruto's. "Yeah, yeah. I understand."

Haruto let out a small chuckle as Rin leaned back in his chair, his dark blue eyes staring at nothing in particular for a moment before closing them. Haruto sometimes had a hard time believing he was friends with Rin. Rin was the same height as Haruto, thin but muscular with a pale complexion and messy black hair. The way he looked and he carried himself gave off the impression of a tough guy, which he was, but he was a pretty nice guy overall. Stubborn and headstrong yes, but loyal and caring for his friends. He had gotten into one too many fights over people bad mouthing his friends.

"I thought you said class was about to start," said Haruto, glancing around the classroom. There was almost no one there. Haruto could identify everyone in class, which was a rare feat: he saw his sister Ayumi chatting with her best friend Ai in the back of the classroom, the new guy Yuzuru was quietly reading a book, the loner Ledo was asleep at his desk like Rin, the class representative Kogoro was writing the lesson plan on the chalkboard, and Asada, who started to open up after being so aloof for most of the school year and only recently began to socialize, was by herself, sketching something in her notebook. Mr. Yamada was sitting at his desk, his face buried in his newspaper.

"The class looks empty," commented Haruto, looking at the clock and discovering class was starting in less then five minutes.

Rin opened an eye. "Well, duh. I thought you of all people would watch the news every day."

"I haven't been watching TV lately," admitted Haruto. "Between schoolwork and playing GGO, I haven't had time. Why? What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear?" Rin sat back up in his chair with a puzzled look in his face. "You haven't noticed how so many people have been sick recently?"

Haruto shook his head.

"You haven't noticed all the absent students and teachers?"

Haruto shook his head again, bewildered on how he missed something like that.

"Well, I don't know the specifics, but there's something going around. I mean, the newscasters won't shut up about how the hospitals and clinics are full of sick people."

"Really? How did I not hear about that?" wondered Haruto.

"Beats me. All I know is-"

At that moment, something almost burst Haruto's eardrums. It was like nothing he had ever heard in his life. It was as if someone had loaded a machine gun with thunder claps and fired it on full auto. Haruto clasped his ears as the sound intensified. For a minute, it raged, torturing Haruto's ears. Once it died down, it took minutes for Haruto's ears to recover. He looked around for Ayumi, worried about her well-being. He found Ayumi under a desk, hugging Ai in fear. He waited few minutes before getting up.

"What the hell?" shouted Rin, pointing out the window.

Everyone turned their attention to the window. Everyone stared in shock at the sight outside.

Towers of smoke trailed miles into the sky.

Buildings laid in ruins.

Fires slowly consuming everything in their path.

The eerie sounds of screams and tire screeching filled the air.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Rin.

Mr. Yamada stood by the window, his face flushed as he stared at the chaos raging outside. "I'm going to find out what's going on," assured Mr. Yamada as people started to crowd at the front gates. "I'm going to the police station. All of you stay here until I come back or the Principal comes." He pointed to Kogoro. "Kogoro, you're in charge until I get back."

And with that, Mr. Yamada ran out on the class.

"Can somebody check their phones to see if they can figure out what's going on?" requested Kogoro after a few minutes passed in awkward silence.

Everyone, including Haruto, fished out their phones. However, as soon as he turned it in, it said no signal.

"My phone says I have no signal," said Haruto.

"Same for me," said Rin."But I just got this phone."

"Me too," said Ayumi.

"So does mine," said Ai, holding it up for all to see.

"What a second," said Ledo, speaking up voluntarily for the first time. "Does everyone's phone have no signal?"

Everyone stared at Ledo for a minute before nodding their heads. Ledo had been silent every since school started, talking only when the teacher called him. For him to say something to someone else unprovoked was surprising, to say the least.

"Wait a second, if half the city somehow exploded and caught on fire, and our phones are out, then what the hell happened out there?"

Everyone looked around, pondering on what he said. It didn't make any sense. Half of the city somehow exploded and caught on fire, and somehow, all their cell phones lost their reception at the same time.

Before they could pursue the mystery, a inhuman howl filled the air.

A/N: because of school starting soon, I will not be able to post future chapters for a while. Besides, this is what I do out of boredom.


End file.
